Futures
'' Futures'' is the fifth studio album by Jimmy Eat World. It was released on October 19th, 2004. Futures ''has had 4 hit singles - "Pain", the lead single, "Work", "Futures", and a lesser known single, "Nothingwrong". The album has sold 620,000 units in the United States, giving it Gold Record status. Track Listing 1. "Futures" 2. "Just Tonight..." 3. "Work" 4. "Kill" 5. "The World You Love" 6. "Pain" 7. "Drugs or Me" 8. "Polaris" 9. "Nothingwrong" 10. "Night Drive" 11. "23" 'Deluxe Editions and Bonus Tracks' The deluxe edition includes demos of all of the same songs in the same exact running order but had bonus tracks depending on where you bought it from. 'Limited Edition Acetate Pressing' 6. "Jen" (All subsequent track numbers are increased) 'US Vinyl Pressing' 9. "Shame" (All subsequent track numbers are increased) 'UK Import' 12. "Shame" 13. "When I Want" Demos of these songs are also on the UK deluxe edition. 'Japanese Import' 12. "Shame" 13. "When I Want" 14. "You" Demos of these songs are also on the Japanese deluxe edition, along with 15. "The Concept" (Teenage Fanclub cover) 16. "Work" (acoustic) 17. "Sparkle" Usage In Other Media *"Pain" is featured in the soundtracks of the video games ''Tony Hawk's Underground 2, Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, Karaoke Revolution Party, and NFC North Battle 11. It is a playable song on Guitar Hero: Van Halen and is available for download for the Rock Band series. It was featured in an episode of Smallville and was covered by Japanese musician Kyosuke Himuro. "Just Tonight..." is featured in the soundtrack of the video game Burnout 3 : Takedown. "Nothingwrong" is featured in the soundtrack of the video game Gran Turismo 4. "23", "Kill", "Work", and "Polaris" were featured on the TV show One Tree Hill. "Futures" was played in the movie First Descent and was made available as downloadable content for the music video game series Rock Band. Personnel *Jim Adkins - Vocals, guitar Rick Burch - Bass guitar Zach Lind - Drums Tom Linton - Guitar, vocals *Gil Norton - production *David Schiffman - Engineering *Rich Costey - Mixing, additional engineering *Jake Davies - Additional engineering, digital editing *Jason Grossman - Recording assistant *Steven Rhodes - Recording assistant *Claudius Mittendorfer - Mixing assistant *Dan Leffler - Engineering assistant *Ross Peterson - Engineering assistant *David Campbell - String arrangement on "Drugs Or Me" *Ted Jensen - Mastering *Christopher Wray-McCann - Front cover photography *Kevin Scanlon - Photography *Ben Allgood - Art direction *Liz Phair - Backing vocals on "Work" Demos Demos for the album Futures include these songs (out of order) : * "Futures" * "Sex You Up" (originally titled "Sex You" and later titled "Just Tonight...") * "Work" * "Kill" * "Suicide" (later titled "The World You Love") * "Pain" * "Drugs or Me" * "Polaris" * "Nothingwrong" * "Night Drive" * "23" * "Shame" * "When I Want" * "You" * "The Concept" (Teenage Fanclub cover) * "Work" (acoustic) * "Sparkle" * "Big Cars" * "Hate the Bliss" (Early version of "Drugs or Me") * "Jen" * "Coming Home" (Later reworked and released as "Disintigration") * "Lying Dressed" (Later reworked and released as "Closer") * "Untitled" (Original version appears on the Clarity demos. Later reworked and released as "Over")